White Blossoms in the Desert
by Yasushi
Summary: Kagome ends up in Ancient Egypt during a battle that knocked her, Shippo and Sesshoumaru into the well. Atem has a revelation of a new power entering his kingdom and strange dreams of a girl he feels that he had known.
1. Chapter 1

**White Blossoms in the Desert**

**Chapter One: The Defeat of Naraku**

I was injured and I knew it. I was exhausted and I knew this battle was not even close to the end and everyone was beginning to feel the strain. I kept shooting arrows trying to help my comrades and was beginning to run out of arrows.

I pulled out my last arrow out of my quiver and heard a yell from the direction of the bone-eater's well. I turned, holding the arrow and bow in relaxed positions, and saw the most heart breaking thing. Sango was bending over a slain Miroku, several tentacles where racing toward her turned back.

"SANGO, look out!" I yelled turning Sango's attention from Miroku to the immediate danger. She tore through them racing toward Naraku. She passed by Sesshoumaru, who was engaged in battle with the said man and Kohaku, with tears falling down her now emotion hardened face intent on killing Naraku even if it killed her.

Being too far away I could not try to gain her attention a second time to try to dissuade her from her now set path. I began glancing around to try and find someone who could stop her but found no one close enough. I could see Sesshoumaru and Shippo but not anyone else.

I glanced back toward and noticed that Shippo was hiding in the old well and fighting a single enemy. I knew her would be safer there than next to Sesshoumaru. While I was thinking of how to keep him there Shippo defeated the enemy and made to climb out when I stopped him.

"Shippo stay there!" I shouted over the sounds of battle. He nodded climbing back into the well. I smiled and knew my adoptive son would be safe. I turned back to the battle in front of me and gasped. Sango was lying not far from Naraku on her side and was not getting up. "SANGO!" I cried toward the only person like a sister to me here. Tears began forming in my eyes, my mind turned toward all of the comrades I have now lost. Miroku and now Sango, I would not handle the sorrow of losing the last two people in my so called family away from home. So I turned to Sesshoumaru and called out.

"Sesshoumaru, Get into the well! It will protect you from my powers!" I began raising my bow with my last arrow cocked and ready. The only acknowledgment I gained was him jumping into the old well. I then stepped between the well and Naraku. He had turned toward me when he had lost his fighting partner. A smirk alighted upon his lips when he saw I was now his only opponent.

"Oh the little miko is going to challenge me?" came Naraku's berating voice. The only response he got was the slight pick glow that was beginning to form around the arrow.

"Naraku, this will be the end to you! I will get revenge for you killing my friends and comrades!" I called Gathering more power into the arrow but kept the glow at a reduced level so that Naraku will not know what hit him until it purifies him. When I could no longer channel anything more into the arrow I prayed for true aim and success. With that I released the arrow and felt the immediate drain on me from the overuse of power. I kept conscious just long enough to see that the arrow indeed flew true and see Naraku purified forever. I felt my self falling and a slightly familiar rush of falling trough the well before the world turned black.

"Any word on Bakura? There has been no word of the Grave robber," I asked the royal court. There was an exchange of looks and Shimon stepped forward, bowing as he did so.

"Not yet Pharaoh, but I have some other news that your court needs to bring to your attention. There have been some strange things going on with all of our Millennium Items and Isis can no longer harness some of the Millennium Necklace's power." At that point I felt a disturbance from my Millennium Puzzle that seemed to originate from the South eastern region of my kingdom. This seemed to run true with what Shimon was telling me. I stood up cutting off what Shimon was saying and called Mahado into my presence.

"I am here my pharaoh." Mahado's voice came from drifting through my thoughts and I brought my attention to the master magician in front of me.

"Mahado I need you to search out the disturbance that Shimon was just telling me about." He nodded. "The disturbance came from the south eastern region of the kingdom. I am instructing up to search and bring back what is causing the disturbance at once! But be warned that there is a powerful force at work there." I then dismissed Mahado letting him get ready for his mission.

With that I returned to my thoughts about what might be causing the disturbance.

*Elsewhere in the Palace*

"Mahado, you must let me come!" Came a female voice and a pair of sandals from behind me, and I instantaneously knew that the voice belonged to my only student Mana. Turning toward her I began quickly thinking of a solution to her question that would not cause trouble for me later.

"Mana, if I remember correctly you still have to practice your magic. So no you cannot." I replied calmly waiting for the usual ranting that followed a no. There was none.

"Fine…," came Mana's reply of defeat. I was surprised, she normally doesn't relent when told no but I guess today was a little strange, first the disturbance with all of the Millennium items and then Mana going with not getting her way. She turned and left in the direction of the training room. I sighed with relief.

~A little later~

When I reached the inner sanctum I walked over to one of the summoning tablets and called forth my Ka. (Ka is the inner spirit given shape.)

"Dark Magician I summon thee!" I called. Dark Magician's form took shape on the tablet and then began to take ethereal form in front of me. When the form was full I stepped close and merged with Dark Magician. (In this process Mahado becomes Dark Magician.) I flew up and threw the top of the temple and headed toward the south east to fill my mission.

End of Chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

**White Blossoms in the Desert**

**Chapter 2: Where are We?**

_I was walking in a meadow filled with vibrant flowers toward a figure in the distance. As I neared him the flowers began to lose their vibrant colors and the sky began to turn a pitch black. Then before everything faded I had the feeling that I knew or had known him very well._

As I became conscious I felt something heavy on my chest, but had no energy to push it off. As I started to shift the weight moved then got off. I began to register the world around me I felt a pair of hands gently pick me up and then set me in a sitting up position.

Before I could see I was able to sense. In the corner was the concentrated Youkai that was Sesshoumaru and Shippo was in front of me. My eyesight began to gradually return as well as my miko powers.

"Sesshoumaru, do you know where we are?" I asked groggily.

"No." I could tell he was mad even his tone was one of displeasure and was icy. I could faintly see and could tell we where probably still in the well. Shippo jumped into my lap distracting me.

"Are you okay Oka-san?"(Oka-san means mother)He asked worried. I smiled at him knowing he could see and pulled him into a hug which he returned gratefully. I then stood up and began looking for some way to climb up. I found a way and began climbing up and out after landing on my feet I quickly looked back into the well and motioned that Shippo should come up. He transformed and then flew up joining me outside the well. I looked down looking for Sesshoumaru but couldn't see him. I hear a faint click of a sword being cleared of its scabbard. I spun around.

"What?" I asked fearing an attack there was no answer and a few seconds later I felt them too. I began looking around; "great…a huge desert." I thought with a false cheerfulness. But I didn't have much time to think as the people where getting closer fast.

"You guys transformed!" That earned me a look of 'why' from Sess and one of puzzlement from Shippo. "These people here probably have never seen a youkai so while I am Human so you guys aren't. If you guys transformed I could pass you guys off as not dangerous…in Shippo's case or a bodyguard." I had fixed my sentence after I heard a growl of displeasure. It was from Sesshoumaru and I knew that I might have to persuade him to get this to work.

"Oka-san what should we transform into?" Shippo asked quietly. I thought quickly and found a solution.

"Shippo you should transform your youkai form because it is so small and I could pass you off as a pet, for now at least. Sesshoumaru I know you don't like humans but could you change into a human and with your weapons I could pass you off as my bodyguard. Please?" I asked Sesshoumaru praying that he would trust me. I could tell he really disliked this because his glare became very icy. Even though he disliked it he changed forms and Shippo did so as well. Shippo jumped into my arms and then we all turned toward the incoming people. A thought crossed my mind and I began to wonder why Sesshoumaru was so cooperative today and he didn't offer resistance.

(Mahado)

As I was searching I noticed that I was being followed; so I hid and found that Dark Magician Girl (Mana) was the one following me. I quickly began laying an ambush and when she neared I sprang my trap.

"AH! A trap, Master? I know you are the only other person other than me who can use that spell trap!" Mana yelled becoming very frustrated. I flew up to her and saw she had been caught in my spell trap. I looked calmly at her for a few seconds before releasing her.

"If you had been practicing your magic you would have been able to dispel that trap easily." I pointed out critically. I was now more than a little angry at my student but was trying to rein it in. I knew that now Mana was here she would not leave at all before she saw what I was looking for. I sighed in defeat my anger gone and relented. "Fine you can search with me but keep near." I said felling that this was going to haunt me later. Mana nodded and I resumed searching.

As we neared the farthest reaches of the kingdom I felt a strange power coming from the south I turned and asked Mana if she felt it too and she replied that she did. I quickened my pace hoping that I would not find something life threatening.

Not 5 minutes later we began nearing a strange pair near what seemed to be an abandoned well. The power was directing us toward them. The woman was dressed in strange clothing that was white and blue on the top and blue on the bottom. 'She is dressed not unlike some of the royal ladies but her outfit leaves very little to the imagination.' I thought this was strange because this meant that she was not from Egypt. My attention was drawn toward the man standing near her. He was a foot taller than her and had a threatening aura that automatically demanded my attention. He had a very long silver hair and was dressed in the strangest armor I had ever seen. His clothing was white but as you neared the edges there was more and more cherry blossoms until there was only the red of the blossoms. He was armed and his hand was very close to his weapon. He was carrying two swords and only one looked like it had seen frequent use. Something moved in the lady's arms and I was drawn to it. It moved again and I identified it as a small fox that was a brown color.

The woman turned to the man and said something but I was to far away to hear what was being said or the response. The Man's face didn't change but the woman's face had the emotion of worry coloring when she turned back around. I turned to Mana decided that I would go speak to them. I signaled that we should land and discuss what we should do. She nodded and complied.

"I am going to speak to them but I need you to rush back and warn the Pharaoh about them." I said before reverting back to my normal self and turned watching Mana rush back to the palace. I turned to Dark Magician who was floating next to me awaiting my command. "Stay close I may need your help." I ordered as I walked to meet the odd but commanding pair.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**White Blossoms in the Desert**

**Chapter 3: The Two Ages Meet**

After a few minutes of waiting Kagome turned and addressed Sesshoumaru.

"Are they near?" She asked turning toward Sesshoumaru and holding Shippo closer her. He didn't answer until he tested the air and his eyes turns toward the north.

"They are there."

Kagome turned the direction he was facing feeling worry color her face as she unintentually drew Shippo even closer.

"Oka-san…you're crushing me!" Shippo whispered startling the teen and she loosened her grip with a mumbled apology. 'I knew this reason feeling, it was the maternal instinct to protect your children from danger.' Kagome thought as she thought about who or what they were out there.

The two people or things, Kagome still couldn't tell, suddenly become 3 things. She could now tell that there were two dark energy beings and a person. Not a few seconds later one of the dark energy beings flew away in a northeastern direction. The person and the dark being where now walking toward our group at a much slower pace than the dark things had. Kagome heard Sess moved beside me and somehow she knew he had gripped his sword. In resonce Kagome stepped back and behind him so that Sesshoumaru was closer the approaching beings.

A man stepped into sight not far from our position right behind him was the dark being. The man was very much human but had an ominous dark aura. The dark creature seemed to be pure darkness and when I looked at it, it sent a shiver down and up my spine. The strange thing was it did not attack him but seemed to be following him but not on the ground. It was floating several inches off the ground hovering after the man. The 'being' looked like it was human but it was dressed in clothing that were purple with a pointed hat. It was carring a green staff with a purple jewel that Kagome only could think of it as the weapon the 'being' used.

The man stepped forward to about 5ft. and began to eyeing us as if he expected us to attack him. He was wearing white robes that were decorated with small pieces of gold. He was incredibly tan and had bleached blond hair. He stepped closer once he saw we were not going to attack him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He demanded when he was closer. A threatening growl came from Sesshoumaru and I quickly stepped forward between and him and the man.

"I am Kagome Higurashi and this is Sesshoumaru. We are from Japan." I said quickly intersected before anything disastrous happened. This earned me a confused look as the man was forced to turn his attention to me.

"Japan? I have never heard of a kingdom called Japan. This Japan is it in Egypt?" He said addressing me I was stunned. We weren't in Japan? 'The well only connected with my time not different contents' I thought dumbly.

"It is from the east of a great distance," I said thinking of how this could happen and my mind drifted.

Kagome stood there talking in what been said. 'I wonder why she had looked confused when I had asked if they where from somewhere located in Egypt.' He thought. The priest waited until her attention was drawn to him again. Mahado silently wondered why the man Sesshoumaru followed this lady and dealt with her. 'She must be someone of tramindise power from where she comes from.'

"Who are you?" She asked no longer confused but seemed like she just took it stride. I bowed and introduced myself.

"I am Mahado and I am a royal priest to the Pharaoh." I said and was surprised to see that this name didn't result in any reactions from either person but hid this reaction I felt. Kagome was clutching the small fox cub closer to her chest and seemed to be crushing it and a noise came from it.

"Oka-san…" This made Kagome jumped and a poof came from her arms. In the place of the fox was a small child with a tail and small cat ears on the top of his head. This caused me to take a step back and Kagome instinctively did the same as she turned slightly to the side protecting the child.

"Shippo! You shouldn't have transformed back!" Kagome said just barely holding back her feelings.

"What? What is that?" I asked curious about the strange boy that didn't feel human but didn't feel like a Ka either. Kagome sighed and turned toward back to me.

"This is Shippo my adoptive son and he is **not** a thing!" Kagome said getting angry. I bowed my head in an apology.

"I have been sent here to find you and bring you back to the Pharaoh. I am to escort you back if you permit it." Kagome turned toward Sesshoumaru and Shippo nodded consent.

"Hnn." Kagome turned back to me.

"We will follow."

End of Chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

**White blossoms in the Desert**

**Chapter 4: We're in Egypt?**

As we began our journy toward the palace Kagome kept Shippo with her and Sesshoumaru looked like a regal bodyguard with a silent icy complex. Kagome seemed to be able to understand what the man's emotions were and I had a hard time trying to figure out how she did. They seemed able to travel with each other but after a while I came to notice that the way they traveled showed the fact that they were used to being attacked. Kagome kept looking toward Sesshoumaru asking if anyone was near and then would return to what she was doing as if he had responded which he never did. But at the same time she seemed to be in delicate postion that looked liked she had done something to really make the older man mad.

'Okay something is not quite what it seems to be.'

I really didin't need to lead or really escort them because they seemed to know what direction we need to travel in and the seemed to be able to protect themselves. I began to trail behind them so I could watch and learn how this group interacted.

Kagome was walking ahead of everyone with the strange boy Shippo in her arms, she was talking to him about the sand and what it was made from and other things that cought the little boy's attention. Frequently she tried to include Sesshoumaru into the conversation but her would just ignore her or reply with his seemingly customary response;

"Hhn."

It was about midday now and we could distantly see the city of Thebes. Kagome and Shippo gasped at the sight while Sesshoumaru just looked like he was bored and slightly disapointed at the sight as if he had seen better. I was starting to think that Sesshoumaru was slightly more than something like a bodyguard by the way that he watched over the two people with him.

"Okaa-san do you think Naraku is finally dead?" Shippo asked out of no where.

'Naraku?' I thought as the question cought my attention and I listened in as Kagome answered.

"Yes. He is I purified him and see look I have this." She pulled out a small pink marble or jewel to show it to him.

"Is it complete?"

"Yes." Her voice was quieter and I almost missed what she said but I didn't miss the sadness in her voice and Shippo's. I looked at the item once more before she placed it away and something cought my eye. the jewel like item was glowing a soft pink that was almost unnoticeable. Silence fell in our group once the jewel was placed away and no one would speak.

"Who is Naraku?" I asked after the silence became overwelming and it continued for several seconds before Kagome stopped and turned toward me. She had a hard look on her face as she began to speak.

"Naraku is- was our most feared enemy. We fought him for years. He also brought us togeather and without him I would never have meet any of my compainions nor my son. The fight went well but there were casualties and we here are the only survivers. There were 4 others who died." Kagome began to cry quiet tears as she finished explaining. "Sorry I swore I wouldn't cry but-"

"Okaa-san! Please don't cry." Shippo said trying to calm the teen before her turned to the Silver haired man behind Kagome. "Sesshoumaru-sama-" Shippo couldn't finish his question as he was trying to keep from crying as well.

"Miko. Sease your crying." Sesshoumaru's tone and the way that Shippo adressed him lead me to further believe that Sesshoumaru was much more than a bodyguard.

Or the was just a cold guy.

'Reminds me of someone else I know.' I thought not really shocked. But it looked like what Sesshoumaru said stoed Kagome from crying because she was drying her eyes.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." Kagome said now beginning to sound cheerful once again. But the silence came back and lasted much longer.

~Elsewhere~

'I wonder if Mahado has found it yet...' I thought as I relaxed in my personal garden was full of plants that my mother had raised or were brought in from a distant place and was grown here. It was slightly over decorated but it was my only santuary to think in other than my room.

I had left the throne room frustrated and unsure of future events and Istar could not see because what ever it was is interfearing with the power of the millineum Items. I sighed breathlessly I knew that I was between a rock and Byakura and what ever this new power was.

A warm golden glow started to glow from the Millineum Puzzle that I wore around my neck. It was elerting me to the presence of something aproching me.

'A ka? Who's?' I thought as the glow didn't brighten but instead warmed as the presence neared me.

Out of one of the corners of the garden came Dark Magician Girl but I didn't see nor did I feel the presence of her master Dark Magician. By the look of things she had been pushind hereslf quite hard to reach me.

"Pharaoh, Master sent me here to report on what he found." She said droing into a quick bow. I nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath and did so. "We were in the southern most region when Master felt them and we rushed in that direction and found our selves near the strange well the pheasents had been talking about. They were next the cursed well that the locals said strange things came from. As we had neared we spotted the pair and Master sent me to warn you that they were very powerful."

"What did they look like?" I asked knowing she had stayed around long enough to see the pair and could discribe them. Dark magician girl paused for a few seconds as she tried to remember the pair fully.

"I was only there briefly but I think I can somewhat discribe them. There was a man and with him was a girl my age. The man right away I could tell was very dangerous but he seemed to be protecting the girl as he was standing just behind her. He had silver hair and he was wearing a strange kind of robe covered in armor. The robe was red on his left shoulder and on the ends of the sleaves. He was also armed with several swords but I don't think he needs them to fight. The girl looked like she was wearing something much different than him and it was green on top and her skirt was the same color green other wise it was a bright white. She had long black hair that looked slightly blue but I can't be sure and if she was dressed in slightly different clothing then she might be mistaken for a native. She was also carring something but I have no idea what it was."

I sat there several seconds before getting up and moving toward the door or the gardens. I called out for one of the guards and then sent him off to find one of my priests. I then turned toward Dark magician girl.

"Do you think that we need to worry about sending a guard unit to welcome them?" I asked her. She shook her head before answering.

"No I don't believe so Pharaoh. They seemed to be new to Egypt and I think that the lady seemed very nice to me." Mana said truthfully. "Also they were not dressed for the desert."

'Outlanders? That might explain the disturbance.' I thought just as the guard returned without the riest he was sent to retreave. He bowed befor explaining.

"Pharaoh Priest Shado is not in the palace." The guard was then dissmissed with a wave of my hand.

'Shado is now missing? Strange...'

"Um...Pharaoh..." I looked back at Dark magician girl.

"Yes?" I asked the young girl.

"May I return to my master's side?" I thought for a moment and then nodded my consent. With out another word and a small bow the aprentice was gone leaving me to figure out what was going to happen. I stood there thinking before something came back to mind and I quickly left the gardens going back into the palace.

As we neared the city I constantly felt several dark auras and kept feeling them but now one was coming closer once again. I did nothing about it until it was almost apon us and Sesshoumaru also reacted. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and I stepped behind him to not get in his way. I also sensed and saw out of the corner of my eye that Mahado's shadow being moved infront of him as well until Mahado stepped forward to meet what ever or who ever was aproching and then it moved to the side.

We saw it not a few seconds after that and it looked not unlike Mahado's being but very different at the sametime. For starters it was female and was dressed in a slightly variated form of the out fit Mahado's wore with the exception that it was a light blue and pink. Also their weapons were different. The new shadow being continued to fly closer and after a moment it came to a stop just in front of Mahado.

What it did next surprised us, it came forward toward landing Mahado and then bowed from the waist. He nodded back in a sign that Kagome thought was a nod of permission. She rose and adressed him.

"Master, the Pharaoh gave me permission to return to your side. May I?" Said the girl in a voice that sounded rather young but guarded. Kagome was rather shocked and began to wonder if Mahado's being spoke as well but just chose not to.

"You may but you must seperate from Dark Magician Girl." He replied the girl gave him a look of disbelief before she shot a look at me and Sesshoumaru. She sighed before nodding reluctantly.

'Seperate? Some one is joined with that being?' Kagome became more than slightly confused.

The strange girl began to shimmer like she was an illusion until the being became two beings. Standing next to the being Kagome assumed was called Dark magician girl was a young woman not far from Kagome's age.

With a slight turn so that he partally faced them Mahado introduced her.

"This is my apperentice Mana and her Ka, Dark Magician Girl."


	5. Blackout!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
